Somewhere I Belong
by IsYourH3artTaken
Summary: I should've hated him, feared him. Ran from him when I had the chance, but I didn't. At least, not right away. After all, you can't help but love the one who raised you. Godric/OC.
1. What About Mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, just my OC. (:**

* * *

_The monster was the best friend I ever had._

**- Boris Karloff**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

**What About Mother**

* * *

**I**t was cold that day. It always was during this time of year, but that particular evening the wind was picking up.

I had nothing to protect myself from the breeze. The holey, tattered white dress I wore exposed bits of my dirty skin to the crisp October air. I was unbearably skinny, having nothing to eat, though when I did manage to scrounge up something, it was nothing to keep me well nourished and satisfied.

I wandered the streets during the day. Small cuts embroidered the entirety of my legs in a criss cross-like pattern. The blood had dried hours ago and healed into unsightly scars.

I was alone at "home", if an empty and decaying building could ever be called a place of refuge. I discovered it while traveling hand in hand with my mother. After some time she started complaining of severe chest pains and suffered from a terrible cough. She leaned against an old, worn fence for leverage, breathing in short ragged intakes while I clung to her calf, asking what was wrong. Her delicate features were pinched with pain and beads of sweat covered her forehead. She explained in a strained voice that we needed to find a safe place for the night so she could rest and I could eat. There was still some leftover bread crumbs in the satchel she was carrying.

We ended up finding an abandoned house near a sleepy dead end neighborhood. Mother set a play area for me in a quiet corner then sauntered upstairs to find a bed to rest in. She had told me not to go anywhere until she woke from her nap, and I didn't. Well, truthfully I had tip toed outside to scavenge for something to keep me company while I waited, but I made sure I was quick. I felt bad for going against her orders but I had nothing to do in the spare time. I was only eight years old and boredom found me very easily.

I returned to the house after my search, self found gift in hand, and nestled myself into the corner to wait for mother.

Minutes turned into hours.

I made frequent trips up and down the stairs to check on mother, but every time I opened the door I saw her sleeping figure. I called for her many times but she wouldn't move. My innocent mind didn't think anything of it because I grew up with the notion that mother was strong. Nothing could take her so easily. I brushed the negative thoughts away and skipped back down to play. She would be up and healthy in no time, surely. She was a heavy sleeper anyways, something I inherited from her.

So I waited some more.

Then hours turned into days.

I survived on nothing but dirty tap water and whatever food I could find in the dumpsters. I didn't care about any sicknesses I could've potentially been stricken with. I needed something, anything to stop the ache in my tummy.

Then one night, the pattern changed. I didn't know how late it was, but all I knew that there was pitch darkness outside. Not even the sky was lit with stars. I didn't dare to leave the house once dusk fell. Mother always taught me to be mindful of the dark.

I was sitting cross legged in the corner of the living room, or what remained of it. I was admiring a tiny wooden doll I had found in one of the trash heaps down the street during my raid, which resulted in the many nicks and bruises on my body. I named the handmade toy Lily. Her body was entirely made of wood with no given clothes. One of her stick legs were damaged, nearly snapped in half but I handled her with care, stroking the tendrils of red hair glued crazily on her head. She was my new companion now.

Mother was still upstairs, getting her much needed rest. I sneaked into her room at least an hour ago. She wouldn't wake up despite my futile attempts. I shook her, gently pulled at her hair, and even resorted to jumping up and down on the bed in quick motions while singing for her to get up but nothing worked. I only sighed in defeat and padded back downstairs.

Perhaps she was just dreadfully tired and needed to be left alone. She was ill and needed to get better. Bothering her would not help anything.

So I did the only thing I knew how to do during that time. I waited. After doing so much, I could only do more.

"_Come, come, Bonnie Lynn, tell us, tell us where you've been,_" I sang a little tune I had once heard some of the street kids chant. It was pretty so I pretended I was performing in a choir in front of a large audience while wearing a beautiful sun dress.

"_Were you up, were you down. Chasing rabbits 'round the town. Come, come, Bonnie Lynn_, _tell us, tell us where you've been. Come, come, Bonnie Lynn,_ _we've a bed to put you in. It is soft, it is warm. It will shelter you from the storm,_" I couldn't remember the rest of the words so I just hummed the end, lightly swaying my head from left to right.

As I played, the front door opened and closed slowly, muted footsteps walking down the foyer toward me. My heart rate thudded wildly, feeling like a caught animal. I cowered back against the wall, clutching Lily tightly, my only form of protection. I held my breath, balling my hands into tight fists to keep them from trembling.

Then the footsteps entered the room, stopping just short of the threshold. The pair of eyes staring across at me were surprisingly gentle, in contrast with his rather edged appearance.

I hadn't been in such close proximity with another human being in days, maybe even weeks. I felt so tiny looking up at him from my fetal position. He had the face and build of a young boy and was well dressed in simple, dark attire with a complexion like milk. He could've easily passed as my elder brother.

I held up my toy high for him to see, my fingers noticeably shaking. "Are you here to fix my dolly? She's broken." My small voice was steady despite the quiver I felt in my stomach. I scampered back further into the wall when he approached me and knelt down to my level. His eyes never left my face.

His voice was smooth, gentle as a night's breeze. "Are you here alone, little one?"

I shook my head no, hoping he would go away since I answered his question.

He stayed right in his place. "Where is your mother?"

I sniffled and pointed one finger up at the ceiling. "Mama's broken, too," I whispered. His gaze followed my gesture then went back to my face, regarding me with veiled concern.

Something about the look he was giving made me think he knew somehow what I was feeling and I had to look down. I held Lily close, pulling the hem of my dress tighter over my knees. A slender finger tilted my chin up, bringing my face back to lock eyes with my unknown acquaintance.

"What is your name, child?" His caress was as soft as his tone.

"Madison," I whispered. "Mama called me Maddie."

"Maddie," he echoed, sounding curious despite his vacant expression. "Unusual," he murmured.

I scrunched my nose up. "What is?" I snapped defensively, a bit insulted. I momentarily forgot the sudden wave of fear I was harboring for the stranger, my inner spitfire coming out.

The corner of my visitor's lips twitched a little into a smile, but it didn't touch his eyes. "Your name."

"Oh really? What's your name then?" I demanded. My mouth always hindered me in trouble many times with Mother.

"Godric."

"That's weirder," I noted.

He looked amused at my offended expression and chuckled gently. "I suppose it is." He lightly ruffled my hair and tucked a strand behind my ear. His thumb brushed over my damp cheek before rising fluidly. His eyes skimmed the length of the enclosed room, taking in all its bareness.

He looked at the stairs for a half second then down at me. "Is this your home?" He asked lowly, watching me intently.

I shrugged both shoulders. "It's where I hide."

The glint in Godric's eyes darkened, which made the spark of fear in me ignite. "From who?"

"Everyone."

He seemed concerned by what I had said, which confused me. I wasn't his problem. I was just an unfortunate, bewildered little girl.

Godric's gazed raised up to the ceiling again then back at me. "Your mother is upstairs, correct?"

I nodded and made a move to stand up.

"Be still, child. I will return shortly."

The next second...he was gone. Vanished within a flash. I scanned the room but I couldn't see him anywhere. I stood on my wobbly feet and checked around the dark corners, even in the dirty kitchen and the scary looking broom closet, but there was nothing. Nothing at all. Where did he go? I didn't hear anything except the sound of my own dull heartbeat.

Perhaps he had left the house.

I went back to my spot and curled up on the floor, picking Lily up off the ground. I started a halfhearted game with her for a few minutes, and hummed the song I had been singing. Footsteps shuffled on the floors above me, right where my mother was laying, but I didn't think much of it. I was alone once more, or I thought I was at least. I twirled a lock of Lily's hair around my finger, her faded and chipped face was carved into a jubilant smile. She was there for me, when no one else was. I played with her silently, minutes passing.

"Small one," a voice breathed from the staircase. My head snapped up and I saw Godric standing on the very last step on the stairs. He came toward me and extended a pale hand. He was here all along? I thought to myself.

"Come, child. I will keep you safe. No on will ever harm you."

I saw no hint of malicious intent within his youthful features.

But I recoiled from his advance. "What about mother?" I asked timidly. "Will...will she wake up?"

"No, little one. She will not."

My legs nearly gave out at his words, and my grasp on Lily became limp, almost falling out of my hands. Her bright expression couldn't make me happy. The prettiest toy or warmest bed could never replace what I had just lost. I was numb. There were so many things I still needed to learn, so many promises she had sworn to keep. But now what? What could I do? I had nowhere to go. I needed her to show me the ways. To silence my mind, ease the pains of growing old, how to open my eyes when I wanted them closed. How to **_live_**.

I wanted to see her again, listen to her voice as she told me stories before putting me to sleep, feel her careful hands as they braided my hair. Feel the warmth of her frail arms as she held me against her bosom. Glass mother and child.

I wanted to feel safe. I wanted the life she always told me we'd have. She left me too early. I would never see her eyes looking at me with love anymore, a splash of green and blue. The air I breathed always smelled of lilacs and freesias around her. Without her, it was bitter and heavy, like hospitals and sulfur. She was my everything. She was my God...

It wasn't supposed to be this way. She wasn't supposed to go. Not like this, not this early, not in the middle of all this mess and chaos she called reality. She couldn't just leave me...

What was I supposed to do?

I never even got to say goodbye.

_Mama._

"I wanna go home," I mumbled, a quiet plea. Stray tears escaped my left eye and I wiped them away furiously. As soon as the words were out, I was lifted up and swung into Godric's arms. He carried me out of the house, one arm hooked under the back of my legs to support me, the other kept at his side.

I wove my short arms around his neck, holding on tightly to balance myself as he stepped out the front door.

My cheek fell to his chest, closing my eyes in exhaustion. The blackish-blue material of his shirt was smooth and clean, a foreign scent filling my senses. It was odd, but it had a refreshing aroma in contrast to the metallic, almost chemical smell in the air. His scent was a subtle mixture of musk, rich soil, and the faintest hint of vanilla. A very unique but pleasant blend.

"Let's get you somewhere safe, little one. Before the monsters come out to play." His voice was cautious and deliberate in my ear. I didn't bother to ask where he was taking me because I somehow already knew I wouldn't have to worry. He would take care of me. He was my savior, my sense of security. Untold prayers I dreamed of.

I felt so snug in his grasp, the air was brisk through my hair, and the rhythm of his stride gave me no choice but to drift. But as I fell into slumber, I heard the hushed voices of children playing in the alleys, their giggles and squeals that morphed into one startling melody, serenading the streets with a song I had forgotten the words to.

"_Come, come, Bonnie Lynn, we've a bed to put you in_. _Dear, dear Bonnie Lynn sleeps the peaceful crib within_. _A mossy stone, a finger bone_. _No one knows but Lynn alone_. _Dear, dear Bonnie Lynn sleeps the peaceful crib within._"

Maybe...maybe somehow, mother's promise would be kept after all.

Through this stranger.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys :D This idea has been floating around in my head for a few days, ever since I rewatched some of Godric's old episodes. I wondered what it would be like if he found a little girl and decided to take her in and raise her as his own. Maybe it will add to the sympathy he starts to feel for humans.**

**It won't be particularly happy since I don't want to change too much of what happens to him later on and still make him **the empty, detached vampire he becomes. I prefer sticking to canon character endings, but you never know. I may change my mind later on! :D Originally, I was just going to plan this as a purely platonic story, but I thought it would be a little more fun to turn it into romance once Maddie grows up and hits her teen years.  


**This chapter takes place in the mid to late 90s. Next chapter might take place the day after, then fast forward to when she's twelve. I don't know how far this will go, but I'm willing to try!  
**

**So what did you think? Would you be interested in reading more? If not, I could always leave it as a oneshot. :)**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. :D Sorry if there's any typos.  
**

***The little song Maddie sings is actually a rhyme from the video game _Dragon Age: Origins_. I don't own it.***


	2. Strangers and Friends

_Friends are the siblings God never gave us._

**- Mencius  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Strangers and Friends**

* * *

**I **woke up.

I didn't know where I was but I was lying in a soft, cool king sized bed. The sheets were loosely tucked around my fragile form and the ceiling fan spun slowly above me. I rubbed my post-sleep eyes and kicked off the covers. The room was dark, thick burgundy curtains covering the small single window and the furniture was decorated in modern styles with deep, rich color. It was even supplied with its own bathroom.

Something tickled around my thigh and I reached down to scratch at the spot, but froze when I saw my freshly cleaned, treated limbs. They were scrubbed free from all the dirt and dust that had accumulated on my skin since my duration in that old house. Now they were medicated with a sticky substance to protect the cuts from infection. I still wore my dingy, tattered cream colored dress, damp spots that I guessed was from rain, flecking the neckline and hem.

Where am I? I thought.

I swung my legs over the mattress and jumped down, my bare tiny feet making a soft _thud_ on the floor. I shuffled toward the door that was halfway open. Light filtered in from the hallway but I heard no source of noise. Not even the floors creaked. Wherever I was, it was completely quiet.

I went into the bathroom and stood as high on my tip toes as I could to see my reflection in the mirror. I looked like I had just crawled out of a cave. Dirt streaked my face in various shades and matted some of my hair down in knots. Dried tears mixed in with some of the mud painting my cheeks, creating a very bittersweet scent. I rubbed at my face but the grime was caked on so thickly and some of it ended up underneath my fingernails.

In the corner, there was a working shower with a bath tub built in so I decided to run myself one. If I still remembered how to do it. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I was able to clean myself up.

I whirled around, still facing the mirror to see the back zipper of my dress and tried to pull it down, but my arms couldn't reach that far. I twisted and turned like a dog chasing it's tail.

"Do you need help, dear?"

I jumped, spinning to the door to face my tall, statuesque visitor. It was a woman, with long wavy dark hair. She smiled at me gingerly and stood just outside of the bathroom door frame. She was beautiful, with high cheek bones and exotic eyes.

"I'm Isabel," she told me. "Would you like some help?"

I nodded once timidly, giving her permission to come near me. "My zipper's stuck," I explained helplessly. Her high heels clicked on the tile as she carefully maneuvered behind me to undo my dress.

I jumped a little when her hands made contact with my skin. Her fingers were icy cold but yet still had a delicate touch, like soft linen being draped over a clothes line in December.

I held my hands at my chest to keep the top from falling down once my zipper was open, then turned toward the woman. I craned my head up high to look at her. "Are you the one who cleaned me?" I asked in a small voice.

Isabel smiled. "That's right," she said. "I would have changed your dress too, but I didn't know what you liked."

"But I don't have anything clean to wear."

"You do now. I personally went out shopping yesterday and bought you clothes," she laughed softly, grinning sheepishly. "I may have went a bit overboard."

I giggled, and smiled at the thought of wearing some new, pretty dresses. Mama would have loved to see me in them. She often spoke of the nice things she would get for me when we'd get our life back together.

I wished she were here now. She would have loved it here. It was warm and everything had a sweet, fruity smell.

"Is...is this my room?" I asked the tall woman. She nodded.

"Yes, everything in here is yours."

I glanced around, seeing corners of the bathtub and some shelves stocked with everything an average person needed.

I suddenly remembered the young, dark haired boy I had left with and it made me wonder if Isabel was his lover. Where was he? "What about Godric?" I asked. I was mildly surprised at myself for remembering his name, though he was the type of person that was hard to forgot. Even the first, brief meeting.

Isabel smiled at the mentioning of his name. "Oh, his room is right across from yours," she told me.

"Are you his wife?" I asked, peering around at her right hand to see if she supported a ring on her fourth finger, like Mama did. She never took it off, even after Daddy died. She said that the ring was special and bonded them together for the rest of their lives. Even in death.

Isabel laughed, like she had found the thought ridiculous. "Oh no, no, no," she said quickly. "I'm nothing more than a friend."

"Like Lily," I said with a beaming smile.

"Who?" Isabel sounded confused.

"Lily, my doll," I clarified.

"I see," she said and patted my cheek. I grinned up at her then glanced at the tub, realizing that my hair still resembled a hay stack. Isabel noticed my gaze and followed my eyes to the shower.

"I can run you a bath, if you'd like," she offered.

I nodded quickly. "Please?"

"Of course," she said and went over the tub. She sat gingerly on the edge, and switched the handle on, letting the water flow down into the porcelain. She held her hand under the faucet until the water turned hot, then covered the drain and stood up.

"There you go, you're all set."

"Thank you," I said shyly.

"You're welcome, Madison."

"How do you know my name?"

"Godric told me, of course," she said.

I didn't say anything and just looked down at my very, very filthy feet, hearing her high heels click all the way to the next room. The bedroom door opened but Isabel didn't leave right away.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked.

I shook my head slowly. "No, thank you."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," she informed then was gone in the blink of an eye. I stood still in my place, chewing on my bottom lip then turned toward the bath. The water was still hot and steaming.

I closed the door before taking off my dress and getting in. My hair fanned out around me, and I stretched my legs out. They didn't even reach the other end, so I could lay down completely without much trouble. I sloshed around, whipping my wet hair around me, taking a gulp full of water then spitting in out like a fountain. The soap smelled like Peppermint, like the icing on Christmas cookies.

I washed up before the water could turn cold then used the suds as a makeshift toy. I tried not to make too much of a mess or spill water over the brim, but I couldn't help but get a little carried away.

I thought of Lily, remembering that she must have been somewhere out in the bedroom and I wished that I had brought her in there with me so she could get cleaned up too. I played for a few more minutes, stopping only when I thought I heard someone shuffling around near the bed. But I brushed it off as my imagination.

I got out when all the bubbles evaporated, and grabbed one of those big white towels from the rack and wrapped it around me. It was far too large for me and dragged all over the floor. I opened the door and padded to the bedroom, seeing a fresh, clean blush colored dress laying on the comforter. It looked just my size.

I ran my fingers over the smooth material. The pocket's were a few shades darker than the rest of the dress but made of pure, shiny silk. I slipped it on, then went over the full sized mirror near the walk in closet to see what I looked like.

I couldn't recognize the little girl looking back at me. The child in the mirror looked like the ones you see everyday at a elementary school, not the ones who have slept under a bridge most of their lives. I tucked my hair back behind my ears, the blondish highlights more noticeable when they were wet.

I tip toed back into the bedroom and flopped carelessly on the springy mattress. I fanned my hair out around me and just watched as the blades on the fan spun around continuously, noiselessly.

The effects of the bath, and the lavender scent of my shampoo had me feeling tired, but like most children my age, it wouldn't do well unless I had something to eat before sleep.

So I rolled off the bed and crept into the hallway. There were many doors and they were all painted a smooth, spotless black. The house was silent. You could probably hear a pin drop.

I skipped down the stairs and paused when I came into, what I had guessed, was the living room. There was a beautiful, clean fireplace and expensive looking furniture. Everything homes were supposed to have, though it looked like it was hardly ever used. It looked brand new and very comfortable.

"Isabel?" I called very softly, shifting my weight to my right foot. I stood by the coffee table and gazed at the surroundings. It was my first time seeing any other room. But where was...?

"What is it, dear?"

I whirled around at the voice. It was none other than Isabel, standing in front of an open doorway. I didn't even hear her footsteps. How did she move like that?

"Is there...anything to eat?" I asked hesitantly.

Isabel smiled, like she happy that I asked her. "Of course. Right this way." She led me by the hand to the kitchen, and made me sit at one of the tall chairs. She had to pick me up and set me down herself since I was too short to climb up on my own.

"So what will it be?" Isabel asked, opening the tall, stainless steel refrigerator.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"Well, we have meat. I bought lots of it home for you today. Children like meat, don't they? There's lamb, smoked ham, lean pork. What would you like?"

I thought she was joking for a moment, but then realized she was completely serious. "Don't you have anything for kids?"

"For kids?" Isabel sounded perplexed, her thin eyebrows knitting together.

I nodded. "Yeah, like chips or crackers, or something."

Isabel paused for a moment, looking down at my patient face then turned and started pawing through the drawers. I watched her quietly, and after a moment, she pulled out a little box of, what looked like to me, chips. It was tiny, perfect for my size.

"Is this what you like?" She said and held out the box to me.

I took it happily. "Yay, you found some!" I cheered and opened the top flap. I munched on them as she took a seat beside me, watching with an amused expression.

I lifted a chip up to her. "Do you want one? I'll share with you. You must be hungry too."

"No thank you, dear," she said. She looked at the chip like it was poison.

I shrugged. "Okay, maybe later." I popped the chip in my mouth and swung my legs back and forth on the high chair. I glanced around the kitchen, noticing that there was nobody else in the house aside from Isabel and I. Where was the dark haired boy?

"Where's Godric?" I asked.

Isabel was slow to answer. "He's elsewhere," she said cautiously. "He...hasn't really eaten himself." Something about her tone indicated that she was hiding a secret, but I was little girl and did not realize it until many years later.

"He's quite fond of you," she said out of the blue.

"Really?" I said, my voice rising a little. She nodded and smiled warmly, like the thought of it made her happy.

"He talked about you so much the night he brought you home." The way she was looking at me made me feel a little strange. It was like she knew something that I didn't, something that was eventually going to happen. Like she could _feel_ it.

It was...weird.

"Is Godric sad?" I asked softly. "When I met him, he looked real sad. Kinda like Mama used to."

Isabel's lips parted to answer me but someone walked in then, and her head snapped in it's direction. Heavy set footsteps stopped right at the threshold. I looked over my shoulder and saw a very tall, well built figure leaning against the frame. He had short dark hair, scruffy facial hair, and supported a black cow boy hat.

His voice was deep and gruff. "Is this the brat?" He snapped, eying me with disdain.

"Shut up, Stan," Isabel said carelessly and turned her attention back to me. The mystery guy, Stan, scoffed and shrugged away from the door jam. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of what I guessed, soda or beer. But the liquid inside looked funny. It was a deep, crimson red. I wondered what it could've been. Maybe juice?

He took a large gulp from it and gave me a gritty stare.

"This is Stan," Isabel said half heartily. "You'll learn to ignore him."

I looked up at the much bigger man, feeling like a tiny ant under his gaze. "Do you have a horse outside?" I asked innocently. I genuinely wanted to know. If he did, maybe he'd let me pet it.

Stan growled. "Are you being smart with me?" He demanded.

I shrugged. "I just thought that cowboys owned horses."

He snarled at me and took half a step forward, but Isabel was up in one swift motion, standing in front of me, blocking his path. She glowered at him.

"Knock it off, Stan," she told him tersely. "Remember what Godric told you." Somehow I still could feel Stan's glare, even though Isabel was shielding his view of me.

"Fine," he snapped. "Little brat isn't worth my time anyway." He stormed out of the room, the floor vibrating by the pounding of his footfalls. I sat there, unmoving and a little startled by how swift he turned hostile. He really must've hated kids. Or maybe it was just me...

Isabel turned to me and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about that. Stan just isn't used to...new guests."

"Will Godric take me home soon?" I asked.

"You _are_ home, dear," she said matter-of-factly. "Don't worry. You'll be quite safe with us. Godric would never let anything happen to you." She sounded so sincere and the words Godric spoke to me before he took me from that decrepit house repeated in my mind. I could still remember the clarity of his voice, the wise and damaged tones and so much knowledge that you find in large history books about war and bloodshed.

_Who did I really come home with?_

"Promise?" I asked Isabel.

She smiled. "Yes, I promise," She said and patted my cheek affectionately. Her touch felt motherly, which made my heart squeeze a little.

I giggled at the cold sensation of her hand then hopped off the chair. "Can I go play in my room now?"

"Of course you can." She made a move to follow me out but I stopped her.

"You don't have to come with me. I can find my way," I said. The house was indeed large, but I already memorized the route to my bedroom. It was fairly easy, you just had to be careful not to go into the wrong room since all of the doors looked the same.

Isabel seemed impressed at my independence. "Alright then. You let me know if you need anything. Godric will be with you later."

"Okay!" I said, giving her my biggest, happiest smile I could muster then retreated to my room, feeling happy that my young rescuer would be back soon. Maybe then I would finally get to know him.

**{O}**

Waiting took longer than I thought. I found that there was actually little I could do in my room, as it was designed for an adult in mind. Mostly I just played with Lily, rolled around in bed, laid on the end of the mattress with my head hanging off so I could see everything upside down. It hurt my eyes after a while so I sat up straight again.

I brushed my hair for a little while until the tangles hung smooth down my back, opened the curtains to see the night sky, and played dress up with the new clothes Isabel got for me. I was right in the middle of spinning around in a soft yellow summer dress with little white flours on them, when I heard the door open softly. I thought it was Isabel, but it was an entirely different surprise.

"Small one," a voice called from the door, the familiar velvety tone. I knew who it was right away.

I spun around, seeing Godric standing there looking at me intently, one hand still on the knob. He looked just the same as I recalled from that night, except his shirt was a simple white one instead of dark blue. The neck line was cut into a deep V shape, exposing markings on his chest I had never seen before. They looked like symbols.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I guess." I shuffled over to the bed and trampled on top, crossing my ankles. Godric closed the door then but stood in his spot, not moving an inch. He watched me closely, seemingly out his element. I wondered if he was being careful to not to frighten by any sudden movements.

"I met your friend Isabel," I told him happily. "She's nice."

Godric smiled and he looked strangely sad. It mirrored the look he had when I first saw him. "I'm glad you think so," he said earnestly.

"Are you married?" I asked him.

He appeared taken aback by my question. "Why would you think that?"

I shrugged. "Mama was married. She talked about her bond to Daddy sometimes. He gave her a ring and she always wore it, even when he died."

"I am sorry, little one," Godric said gently at the mention of my father's death.

"It's okay. I didn't know him that well," I twirled a lock of hair around my forefinger and looked down at my lap. I felt a breeze of air rush past me and the bed dipped. Then Godric was suddenly seated next to me. The gesture seemed almost tentative.

I had to tilt my face up a good ways to look at him. The top of my head barely reached his shoulder, even when seated.

"Do you know where your Daddy is?" I asked when he looked into my eyes.

"He died long ago," Godric said stoically.

"Do you miss him?"

"I did not know him."

"Wow, you're just like me," I whispered, staring up at his incredibly youthful face wondrously. He looked back just the same.

"Do you ever miss your childhood?" I asked softly.

The emotionless smile appeared back on Godric's lips. "I was never allowed to be a child," he said. His voice sounded so far away, like an echo at the end of a tunnel.

"That's sad," I murmured. "Everyone should. That's when people's spirit's are the strongest."

Godric searched my face apprehensively. "Is that what you believe?"

I shrugged. "It's what Mama used to tell me." I looked away when his eyes became too intense for me to look into and swung my feet back and forth. I felt a cool hand tuck back my hair and I shivered a little at the contact. I wasn't used yet to the icy sensation of his fingers. They were even _colder_ than Isabel's.

Godric seemed to notice my sudden uneasiness. "Are you alright, little on? Your face is red."

I nodded quickly and kept my head angled down, refusing to look him in the eye. But I think he knew what I was feeling.

"I understand that you might be frightened, but this has never been my intention," he explained to me.

"I know," I murmured. I played with a strand of my hair as silence came between us. His presence didn't feel so foreign to me anymore. I knew I was in no danger around him. Home was wherever mother was, but now she was gone. I thought I wouldn't be able to feel truly at home as long as I would stay with these new people.

Little did I know, that would eventually change.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked quietly after a moment. My childish boredom was creeping up on me again.

Godric smiled wistfully. "I fear I'm no fun to play with."

"I don't believe you," I teased, then slid off the bed with a renewed purpose. If he didn't know what fun was, then I'd teach him. "Come on! We can do something cool." I said, and tugged at his white shirt sleeve insistently, urging for him to get up and he did slowly.

"Let's go take a walk. I'm sick of being in this room all day. C'mon! C'mon!" I held his hand as we went into the hall and downstairs. It was pitch black outside. From the looks of it, I guessed it was around eleven o'clock at night.

Was I asleep all day? I thought to myself.

Before we could reach the front door, Godric raised me up and carried me effortlessly with one arm. I held onto his shoulders as we walked out into the night. It was chilly out, the wind occasionally licking at my face so I tucked my head down underneath his neck to protect myself from the breeze.

The street he lived on was pretty, with lots big houses just like his. And the sidewalks were clean, which I wasn't used to seeing since the places I used to take shelter were far from groomed. But taking a walk here seemed perfectly safe, even though it was one of the blackest nights I had ever seen. But I was feeling okay, the swaying of Godric's movement having a calming effect on me.

His grasp became tighter on me, more protective as we got farther away from his home and closer to uncharted territory. The entire neighborhood was empty. Not a single soul was in sight nor were there any cars driving by. Nothing but the sound of rustling leaves.

We walked quite a ways, keeping a light and easy pace. After a while, a small jungle gym came into view. Shadowed and obscured by the night sky. I saw a working swing set and immediately felt a rush of excitement.

I made a tiny gasping sound. "Look, it's a swing!" I said and pointed my short arm at the playground, bouncing a bit in his grasp. His only response was to tighten his grip on me a little so I wouldn't fall.

"You can put me down now. I can walk from here," I told him.

Godric did as I requested and carefully set me down onto my feet. I bolted toward one of the swings and nestled myself on quickly. My feet hovered several inches above the ground. I looked at Godric and he hadn't moved an inch, just watched me like I was a newly discovered creature.

"Gimme a push!" I called and waved him over. A strong breeze rushed past me and then suddenly Godric appeared behind me. He hesitated at first but then slowly put his hand on my upper back and pushed gently. I giggled as I swung up high to see over the rose bushes planted around the campsite. I went faster and faster, gaining more momentum with each hurl.

I knew going at that pace would surely make me fall and potentially hurt myself, but at that moment, I didn't really care. When you're a child, as young as I was, you don't have much on your mind except being a kid.

I swung back and forth for minutes. Godric occasionally lent me a push to keep me going. He seemed content just standing there in the back observing me silently. But soon after, he decided that it my time was up.

"Come, little one. It's time for us to return home."

"Aww," I whined. "Do we have to?"

"Yes," he said and helped me off the swing. My bare feet hit the slippery, wet grass. "I'm afraid so."

I sighed, turning to take a hold of his hand again but he picked me up into his arms. I cuddled tightly to his chest for refuge, the cooling sensation strangely giving me more comfort than any fire would have. I laid my cheek to his shoulder and tried to his heartbeat but oddly, I couldn't hear it at all. I didn't know if it was because I was getting tired or my ears just wasn't working that strong.

Still, I closed my eyes as he carried me home, falling asleep within minutes. I awoke only when I felt myself being lowered onto my bed, being tucked under the sheets. I gazed up at Godric with half lidded eyes.

I yawned and pulled the burgundy comforter up to my chin. "Goodnight, Godric," I whispered, eyes falling shut again. His hand stroked the top of my head, tangling itself in my hair.

"Sleep tight, min söta."

**{O}**

_**2 YEARS LATER**_

_-Age 10-  
_

"Maddie, you have all this beautiful hair and yet you do absolutely nothing with it!" Isabel exclaimed. She sighed and rested one hand on her hip, looking me over from the feet up. "Come with me. We're doing something about those locks."

She curled her pointer finger forward a few times, signaling for me to follow her.

I stuck out my bottom lip a little. "But Isabel-"

"Don't _but_ me, young lady. Now come here," she snapped, giving me that sharp maternal look. I dragged behind her as she led the way to the bathroom. She made me face the mirror and stood behind me, working her hands all over my hair. She moved swiftly, using one hand to massage mousse onto a section of my hair while using the other to brush another portion, all seemingly at the same time. It was unbelievable how fast she was able to move.

I winced, grimaced, and cringed. Pretty much made every face in the book by her strong hand yanking bits of my hair in different directions.

"Stop fidgeting," she scolded when I started to shift uncomfortably.

"It feels funny," I complained.

"Beauty is pain, dear," was all she said.

My eyes widened when she brought out this torturous looking device from one of the drawers, but she said it was only a curling iron. I had no idea what it was but it radiated warmth.

I watched the mirror with interest as Isabel twirled a chunk of my hair around the metal end. It took a long time, as she worked on small strands but it paid off in the end. Well, it did for her at least.

After about forty five minutes, my hair fell in soft waves down my back. They bounced with every move I made. Isabel clapped twice, beaming with satisfaction.

She put her hands on my shoulders to turn me around to her. "Ooh, look at you," she sang in a whispery voice. "You look simply divine," she gushed then grabbed me by the hand and towed me to the closet.

I sat on the bed as she pawed through my wardrobe. She held out a few outfits, some two pieces, then decided on a light blue dress with embroidery and a few sprinkles of sequins along the collar.

She handed me the garment. "Here, try this on."

I frowned. "Do I have to?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "I don't think I gave you a choice."

I made a distasteful face at her then took the dress and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out, she was waiting patiently by the door, both hands on her curvy hips. My brown curls fell across my shoulders as I skipped up to her.

"There? You happy?" I asked, holding out the sides of my dress. I was surprised she didn't chastise me for my sassy tone.

She smiled widely, showing the small dimples in her cheeks that I had never seen before. "You look wonderful!" She said like a proud mother. "Give me a spin."

I looked at her blankly, coping the attitude of a defiant adolescent.

"Go on," she said sharply. I sighed and spun around lamely, doing my best to look like I was prancing around in a field of daises instead of a bleak room. I felt like a human china doll, but it seemed to make Isabel happy.

Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder if she secretly wished for children. At times, she looked at me as if I was something she never had. A part of me felt good that I was cared for in that way again, but the thought just made me miss Mother more and more each day. When I thought about it, it made the center of my chest ache, like my lungs were being filled with sulfur. It was like she was still here, living on within me.

"Where did I put that camera?" Isabel's voice interrupted my thoughts. I watched her search the room, nearly turning it upside down in the process. She beckoned for me to follow her downstairs when she couldn't find it. I almost protested at the moment but I knew it wouldn't be wise, if I still wanted to keep my tongue.

She went down into the living room and I skulked behind her. The tiny silver camera sat on the fireplace mantle. She scooped it up and ordered me in front of her.

"Smile, Maddie," she said cheerfully, kneeling down to my level. I guessed it wouldn't hurt to humor her. I cocked my head to the right a little and flashed her the biggest smile I could make. So wide that my cheeks started to hurt.

Her jubilation at my willingness to comply was noticeable. After snapping a couple pictures, she stood up and beamed down at me. "You look lovely, dear," she said to me.

She looked at Stan, who was lolling on the faded white couch, casually drinking from a glass of cherry juice. At least that's what they called it. I wasn't permitted to have any despite it coming from fruits. It didn't really smell sweet like a cherry should have though. It had a certain rusted, metallic scent.

"Doesn't she look cute, Stan?" Isabel asked our grumpy house mate.

"Yeah. Adorable," he grumbled monotonously without even sparing a glance in my direction. He still hadn't warmed up to me, even after two years.

Isabel rolled her eyes at him and turned back to me. "Ignore him," she murmured.

I stifled a giggle. "Can I go play now?"

"Yes, ye-" She was about to say but someone behind me caught her eye and she looked up. "Oh hello, Sheriff," she said respectfully. I whirled around instantly, my heartbeat skidding with childish excitement by his presence.

He was in his study for most of the day but promised to come down later around nightfall to spend time with me. I only got to see his study a few times, but I was never in it for long. All there was mainly was books, and small vials filled with substances I couldn't identify. It sort looked like what Stan always drank. Cherry juice.

"Doesn't Maddie look wonderful?" Isabel asked lightly, placing both hands gently on my shoulders. Godric was already staring at me with unwavering silence.

"She looks beautiful," he answered after a moment. It sounded like he was correcting her.

Isabel patted my cheek then left the room, probably wanting to give Godric and I some bonding time. We had grown so much closer over the years. I felt like he was no longer a stranger who was only kind enough to take in a poor little orphan child or someone who made the lonely days less lonely just for the sake of doing a good deed.

He became so much more.

He was my first friend. The first person I felt truly safe with since Mother left me. He gave me so much just with his company and taught me things I thought I had never had the mind to learn. He was...simply everything.

I skipped over to him, ecstatic that he was finally done with his work. "Will you take me on a walk now?" I asked happily. He said he wasn't able to earlier, thus leaving me under the watch of Isabel. While I admit, I had a lot fun with her, I missed Godric every second he was away.

"Not tonight," was his emotionless answer.

My happy expression crumbled. "Please?" I begged. "You said you would."

"I'm sorry," he said, the corners of his lips twisting down the slightest bit. "But I cannot take you out right now."

"Come on! Please? Pretty please?" I said, clasping my hands together and holding them under my chin.

He sighed, putting one hand gently on my shoulder. "Maddie..."

I didn't let him finish. "You never have time for me anymore. It's not fair."

"That's enough," he gritted through a clenched jaw, eyes flashing darkly.

"I promise to be good if you play with me. Please, please, pleeease?" I continued whining, ignoring his commands to be quiet, which didn't really please him.

"Madison," he said and it almost came out as a growl.

I froze instantly, dropping my hands back down to my sides. He rarely ever called me by my first name anymore. During the first two months of my stay, he only addressed me as Madison or sometimes _min söta, _though he never told me what the latter meant. But as the days passed and the more time we spent together, even if it was small things like taking walks or sitting together in the living room, was when I became just Maddie to him. Even Isabel adopted the nickname, though it took less time for her.

Usually when he called me by my full name, it meant he was not happy with me and disapproved of whatever I had done. But those times were rare. The few select times when he did was when I had neglected to tidy up my room or disobeyed with whatever he or Isabel told me to do.

"Okay...okay," I muttered with disappointment. I knew better than to further test his limits, so I turned away, my shoulders slumping. I rarely ever saw him anymore. He was usually always busy with "work", whatever it was. The only time I'd see him was before bed, but that was only for a few minutes.

I missed him. So much.

I headed toward my room, but cold fingers gently curled around my arm, pulling me back. Before I could even react, I was in lifted up in Godric's arms and held close to his chest. I let my head drop, denying to meet eyes, but I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his neck to keep myself upright.

"Look at me," he said, but he sounded calmer then. Less rough.

I didn't despite his command and just turned my face the other way, letting my hair fall in front of my cheek like a curtain. I never liked looking him in the eye when he was serious like this. It scared me a little, but my stubbornness always prevailed.

I felt his hand come underneath my chin and turn my face up to his.

"I'm sorry," he said very remorsefully. "Please, do not be angry with me. I only wish what's best for you."

I sniffed. "Yeah, I know." I curled my tiny fingers around the collar of his black shirt. "I just never get to see you anymore."

I knew Godric did the things he did for my own safety. He meant well and wanted what was better for me. I should've been grateful for it, and deep down, I was.

But I was afraid.

I feared loosing him like I had lost Mother. I couldn't bare the thought of that, but I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't think about, because I did. A piece of me was still stuck in the past, that memory of surviving in the old desolate house for so many days I couldn't even tell the time anymore, much less if it was the same year.

But then Godric came along. And everything I remembered as just a memory, a loss, became a reality again. He was all I had left in this world. Everything was so big, and scary to me.

He was my candle in the dark. An island out in open water.

"Forgive me, little one. I never meant to hurt you."

I looked up at his pale face and stared into his burning eyes that despite how intense they could get, they always ended up making me feel safe and secure.

"It's okay," I said quietly and leaned forward to kiss his smooth cheek innocently. When I pulled away, astonishment flickered briefly across his features. I giggled at his unmistakable shock. He had the same reaction when I first hugged him, too.

"You look funny when you're surprised," I said through my chuckles. Godric's expression began to melt by the sound of my laughter. I hugged him tightly and pressed my cheek to his chest, sighing with contentment. His hand came to rest gently on the back of my head, cradling me.

"Love you," I whispered when my eyes began to fall closed.

Godric's finger's weaved loosely through my hair. "And I you," he murmured against my ear. My lips formed into a sleepy smile and within seconds, I was lost in dream land.

* * *

**A/N: *Min** **söta is "my sweet" is Swedish***

**There's an extra long chapter for you guys! What did you think? Did you like it? Let me know! :D Also, thank you all so much for the kind feedback. I always get nervous when I post a new story because I don't know how people will react, but you guys made me feel very welcomed in the fandom so thank you!  
**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this one! Next chapter will probably start off with Maddie being ten again, then flash to when she's twelve and from there on gradually go into her teenage years. You'll see their romance in small hints as as she gets older, but it gets serious once she reaches a certain age and as their friendship grows.  
**

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. :)  
**

**An extra Thank You goes out to _DarknessMakesMeSmile_ for helping with the Swedish translation!  
**

**Sorry if I missed any typos.**


	3. Child's Heart

_Once you start asking questions, innocence is gone._  
- **Mary Astor  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Child's Heart**

* * *

_-Age 10-_

**L**iving with three adults wasn't as bad as I initially thought it would be. I was very sheltered and contained most of the time, my activity schedule resembling that of a nocturnal animal, which was okay with me because it only meant I got to spend more time with Godric.

The older I grew, the tighter his protective hold on me became.

I met lots of his friends as time went on. On certain days, many different women and men stopped by the mansion to visit him. They mostly gathered in his study but they would spend in a few minutes in the parlor, chatting about this and that.

To be truthful, I felt uncomfortable most of the times, mainly because of the way some of them looked at me. They'd stare at me with shocked expressions, and a couple of them even smiled at me, though it was kind that made you feel like you were alone in an alley with that person. Dim, and eerie. A lot of them seemed to be fascinated, yet puzzled by the fact that I was residing there, and I wasn't sure why.

"She is certainly an amusing specimen," a tall, thin woman said one day, looking at me with calculating eyes. She had dark auburn hair pinned back into a neat bun.

"Is she yours?" A very, professional, business looking man asked, studying me like I was a marble carving, one hand rubbing his stubble flecked jaw. Another man stood behind him, eyes glued to my face with a wild, crazy look. It sent a shiver down my back and I knew he wasn't nice like Isabel or even Stan, to an extent.

"Yes," Godric replied tersely, his accent lilted and clipped at the same time. "I've claimed her. She is not to be harmed. Is that understood?"

"Of course, Sheriff," the red haired woman answered nonchalantly. "Shall we begin?"

Godric led them to his study and they stayed there for about an hour. I could hear their muffled voices but I couldn't make out anything they were saying. So I waited in the living room for them to finish up and played with Lily quietly on the floor.

After awhile, I heard the door open, and multiple footsteps echoed toward the front door. They were finally leaving. I stood up and brushed the hem of my dress to decrease the formed wrinkles, then looked up when someone's footfalls pounded into the room.

It wasn't Godric. I barely ever heard him make a sound because he moved around almost completely silent.

It was the urban, disheveled looking guy that came in with the others. He slipped away from his friends and glided closer to me. "Little girls," he drawled. I could his distinct Southern accent. "I like little girls. This one smells nice." He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes momentarily and the color of his eyes darkened a little. He looked like a starving, rabid animal.

I took a step back when he ambled my way, raising my hands up a bit. He had me cornered against the couch's arm rest, and I began to panic. But I didn't make a sound.

I knew there was no way I could fight him off. I was a quarter of his size and weight, and he looked very well ready to make his move.

But before he could pounce, Godric appeared in front of me, camouflaging my short form with his taller body. His hand shot out and curled around the man's neck, bringing him down to a submissive posture on his knees .Stan was leaning forward, glaring and snarling right at the disheveled man, tense and ready to spring into action in case something should happen.

I could tell by the ferocity in Godric's eyes that something inside of him had triggered. They were darker than I'd ever seen, stormy like the ocean before a hurricane, and so angry. "I told you, she belongs to_ me_," he said and there was nothing gentle or mild about his tone now. There was a veiled sharpness underneath it. "And she is never to be harmed. Must I make an example out of you?"

His hand flexed around the sputtering man's throat, daring him to say otherwise, and I swore the bones inside would break. My hands flew up to cover my mouth.

"Sheriff, please," the business woman intervened, flitting to the choking man's side for aid. "Please, spare him. He is a simple minded sort of one, you see. "

Godric's gaze lingered on the terrified man for a very long time before relinquishing his grasp. I think he remembered I was still in the room.

"You are no longer welcome in my area," he said tensely to my almost-attacker then, slowly, his burning eyes found the woman's. "Remove him." His voice was calmer then and it interested me how he never had to raise his voice to get his point across. When he spoke, you just listened.

"Yes, Sheriff," the business man responded. He yanked his kneeling, trembling companion to his feet, then shoved him to the door. The woman stayed behind for a minute, folding her hands behind her back respectably. "Our apologies," she said sincerely, but her tone was flat.

Godric nodded stiffly and dismissed her.

Stan showed the woman out while Godric stayed glued in front of me. Isabel was quiet, but watchful in the back, observing. She knew very well that Godric could handle anything thrown his way.

I peered around from Godric's back, my hand gently squeezing a fist full of his pant leg. I tugged on it to gain his attention. When he looked down at me, I wove my hand into his.

"It's okay," I told him gently. "I'm not scared." Well, I was at first naturally, but now that I was holding hands with Godric, I immediately felt safe. He always had that effect on me.

His stature remained alarmed but his eyes visibly softened, expression relaxing around the edges. He reluctantly untangle his hand from mine to brush his fingers over my left cheek. "Go with Isabel," he said. "She will look after you. Do as she says."

I sighed. "Okay," I said and signaled for him to lean down to my level. When he did, I kissed him on the cheek, pulling away quickly with a giggle to run over to Isabel before I could see his reaction. She placed both hands on my shoulders, hovering behind me, as we watched him recede into his study. Apparently, he had further work to get done.

Stan strolled back into the room, looking disappointed and defeated since there was no chance for a brawl. He was always ready for a fight.

I stayed with Isabel for the rest of the evening, until Godric completed his work. She tried explaining to me that he was a very important person and his word was law. That's why he was able to ban him from the house and why the other people did not protest.

Truth be told, none of it still made sense to be but I nodded and smiled at Isabel anyways like I understood what she meant.

Since that incident, I had never been too keen whenever guests were required to stop by the house. A few times Godric grew so worried, he made me stay up in my room until they left, which usually wasn't for hours.

But there was one person I newly met that I was particularly fond of. His name was Hugo and he was Isabel's romantic partner. He came over one night and Isabel was eager for him to meet me. I remember him kneeling down to my level to playfully ruffle my hair. He even brought me a big bag of candy. Right away, I knew that I liked him.

I think it made Isabel happy that he and I got along. She kept smiling at the both of us throughout the night. I could he was very close to her and they meant a lot to one another.

He stayed throughout the whole night, but they went out instead lounging around the house. Hugo struck me as the type that bought his significant other pretty things and took them to nice places. I hoped that was the case because Isabel deserved the very best.

After they left, I asked Godric if we could take a walk and he said yes. We took our favorite path, the one that wrapped around the near by playground. I've always liked taking walks at night because you had the entire sidewalk to yourself and somehow the flowers smelled better when the sun went down and the sound of trees rustling in the wind was so comforting.

When my jungle gym came into clear view, I saw another small, gangly figure perched on a patch of grass near the monkey bars.

Another child.

A surge of excitement came over me, and I grew anxious to speak with whoever it was. I had never met another kid like ever since I was born. I saw a lot of them from far away, walking with their parents, or filing into the local school buses but to see another up close was a rarity for me. I wasn't exactly sure how to act to be honest. I remembered thinking I should've brought more of my dolls for us to play with.

Godric lingered behind me as I eagerly skipped up to meet my new playmate. "Hi!" I greeted happily, coming to a halt when I realized it was a little boy. He had fiery red hair that spiked up in crazy directions like he had not combed it since waking up that morning, and a few freckles along the bridge of his nose and cheekbones.

"Hi," he said back with a slight Texan twang, smiling hugely. He was missing a few baby teeth, so I guessed he was around six or seven years old, though he was around the same height as me. "I'm Simon," he told me.

I smiled. "I'm Madison, but you can call me Maddie."

Simon held up one of his toys. "Wanna race my Hotwheels with me? My daddy bought them for my birthday."

I glanced back at Godric and he was standing several feet away, star gazing. "Yeah, okay," I said slowly, hesitating to tear my eyes away to look back at my new acquaintance. I lowered myself onto the cold grass, and fished out Lily from my front pocket.

"This is Lily," I said with beaming pride. "She was my very first dolly."

Simon giggled. "She's funny lookin'. Why is her hair like that?" He remarked, pointing and laughing.

"Don't say that! She's fine the way she is," I snapped, holding Lily close. I stroked her nappy hair, her faded chestnut face smiling neutrally back at me. "It's okay, Lily. He didn't mean it," I assured her. I glared at Simon, but he was occupied playing with his toy cars.

We both engaged in a lighthearted game together, bickering once when he wouldn't let me hold his shiny red firetruck. Occasionally, I'd look over my shoulder and see Godric in the exact same stance, looking up at the stars. There was something cherubic in the way he did that.

Sometimes he'd glance over at me, to make sure I was okay I guessed, which I'd return with a bright smile.

After a few minutes of continued play, Simon leaned forward. "Psst," he whispered.

I looked up at him. "What?"

"Is that your big brother?" He asked. I knew he was referring to Godric.

I giggled, feeling giddy whenever I got the chance to tell others about him, which was hardly ever. He made me so happy just by coming out here with me like that.

"No," I answered Simon after a moment. "He's something better. He's my best friend."

Simon's eyes widened. "You mean you don't have any brothers or sisters?"

I shook my head and looked down at my lap. "No...you see, my mama and daddy died a long time ago. I was left alone for awhile but then Godric found me, so I live with him now. He takes care of me."

Simon's jaw dropped, his blue eyes sparkling. "Weren't you scared of goin' home with a stranger?"

"No. Well...sort of at first, but he was real nice to me so I wasn't afraid anymore." I curled my pinky finger around a strand of Lily's scraggly hair. "Do you still have your mommy?" I asked quietly, not looking up from my lap.

Simon sniffled. "She's gone a lot so I don't see her sometimes for days. My daddy says she's no good for us and calls her a whore-lady."

"What's a whore-lady?" I asked out of curiosity.

Simon shrugged. "I dunno."

I stifled a giggle and we took up our game again, playing animatedly amongst ourselves for a time. When the clouds started to gather thickly in the sky, Godric called out to me, his voice carrying through the wind. "Maddie."

I turned around, meeting his watchful eyes. He was standing by the sidewalk. "Come. It's getting late," he said. I sighed and lowered my head to the ground. I didn't want to leave. Not yet.

Godric`s patience was slipping ever slightly. "Did you hear me?"

"I'm coming!" I answered him briskly so he wouldn't lose his ire. My happy persona crumbled when I looked back at Simon. "I've got to go now," I said sadly. "But it was nice meeting you."

"Aw, okay," Simon mumbled. He pointed around the bend. "I live right around Bakersfield Drive. Come and see me sometime."

"I'll try," I said and waved at him before running back to Godric. I laced my hand through his and glanced back at Simon.

"Bye, Maddie!" He said, waving crazily. His bright red hair resembled a fire in the dark, muggy night atmosphere. I smiled longingly at him, wishing I could stay longer, but it was getting colder by the minute so I didn't mind too much going back home to my cozy bed. I snuggled closer to Godric's side, yawning.

"I'm getting tired," I murmured, using my free hand to rub my sleepy eyes. "Can you hold me?" I asked him, struggling to keep my eyelids open. Godric hoisted me up into his arms and cradled me against his chest. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and pressed my cheek to his shoulder.

I fell asleep all the way home.

**{O}**

_**2 YEARS LATER**_

_-Age 12-_

My twelfth year was the peak of my growth spurt. I was really sprouting up and everyone started noticing it. Isabel was ecstatic that I was diving into girl-hood and would soon share her love for clothes, makeup, and other feminine things. Though deep down, I was still that little girl that spent her first night in my now, well thought of home. I was still very much the same. Not much had changed in my heart. Except that I could now reach the shelves and high chairs without anyone having to lift me up.

"The kid's catching up to you, Sheriff," Stan comment one day when I was standing close to Godric's side. I stood a little bit below his shoulder, which was quite a height increase, comparing to when my head used to reach a little below the waist. Though, I still appeared quite short next to giants like Stan.

"She's getting so tall," Isabel chimed in with a smile. Despite my own physical changes, all of them looked the same. Except Stan got a little scruffier and Isabel was even more beautiful than before.

And Godric was still...Godric.

Our relationship had grown quite differently over the years. He saw me very much as his own, but our bond wasn't purely like a father and daughter. He was more like my guardian, a protector. A young, grim sentinel.

I needed him.

Sometimes, I think I needed and cared for him more than he did for me. But Isabel tried explaining to me once that, "Godric has always had a fascination with innocence and the way it manifests itself in people. He used to think that innocence should be protected, at all costs, that the innocence of a child could be a man's redemption. That belief has faded, over the years. But now...I think that belief is coming back. Because of you."

Me? I thought. Why me? I wasn't particularly special or unique in any way. I just knew I was lucky enough for him to take pity on me in the first place. If it wasn't for that, I might have still been trapped in that old decrepit house. Crying over the corpse that was once my mother.

I think I was truly blessed, in some way.

He was my lifeline, sent in the form of a sixteen year old boy.

**{O}**

One time, Isabel took me out at night, after some serious persuading with Godric to let me go, and we went shopping. We had to go at night and not anytime earlier than sundown because according to her, there was less people in the stores, therefore more clothes for us. She took me to the local mall. It was still open and a few shoppers were doing some late night window shopping.

The first store we went in was nearly baron, but there was a lone employee waiting at the cash register. She noticeably stiffened once she saw Isabel, and I didn't know why. But she smiled, almost anxiously, and was nice to the both of us. She looked really nervous, sort of scared.

Isabel took the liberty to pile loads of clothes into my weak arms for me to try on. The stack grew high past my head and I wrestled with myself to keep balanced. I went into a dressing room, setting the bundle on top of the bench and picked out something to put on.

When I came out to stand in front of the mirror, donning a pair of jean shorts and a white blouse, Isabel was standing near the counter talking to the worker.

I smoothed the hem of my top over my shorts then reached up to adjust the blue barrettes clipped into my hair, humming softly.

"You look nice," a confident voice remarked from behind me. I whirled around, coming face to face with a young boy that stood almost a foot taller than me. He had sandy blonde hair, and misty green eyes. His frame was small, lanky, and he appeared to be around the same age as Godric, though that's as far as the similarities went. He wasn't even remotely as strong looking, toned, or above the experience that Godric possessed. No one could surpass him, in my eyes.

The boy continued to stare at me, while I just stood there stupidly. "My name's Brandon," he said. He smirked at me and I was caught off guard by how flirtatious it was.

"Uh, I...I'm Maddie," I stammered out.

The boy, Brandon, chuckled. "Cute name," he said and stepped closer. I instantly took a step back. The palms of my hands began to sweat.

"Are you here by yourself?" He asked me. I thought I heard false concern saturating his tone.

I shook my head quickly. "I'm here with someone." I skimmed the store quickly for Isabel, standing up on my tip toes to see over the clothing racks but she was way towards the end of the enclosure, chatting with the employee about something. I prayed silently to myself that she would come back.

"A boyfriend?" Brandon guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no!" I exclaimed. "I'm not allowed to go on dates..." I started rambling, unsure of what to say next. How could I have politely told him to go away? I couldn't think straight with him looking at me like that, like he was a raging pitbull and I was the treat being dangled in front of his muzzle.

Am I being hit on? I thought to myself helplessly. Where was Isabel when I needed her?

"So it wouldn't be wrong of me to ask you out?" He came closer to me, and I skittered away, the back of my ankles hitting the body length mirror. I didn't like this boy. He gave me a strange feeling inside.

"I don't think-"

"Maddie, dear, are you alright?" Isabel's voice came around the side racks, the clanking of her boots echoing off the linoleum. My chest sunk with relieve when she appeared in front on a sales section. When she caught sight of Brandon, her eyes narrowed into small, cold crescents.

"Who is this?" She asked suspiciously, analyzing the boy like a hawk.

"Just someone I met," I answered calmly, but I shot her a look that read _Help Me_. "Brandon, this is my..." I paused, sifting through my brain for a good title that Isabel could pass for without anyone second guessing. Truthfully, she didn't fit most of them, but there was one that I knew would effectively scare the boy away.

"This is my mom."

Brandon's eyes widened like saucers the minute the words left my lips. I hoped the little white lie would work like I knew it would. If not, then I was more than sure Isabel wouldn't mind taking care of it.

Brandon's eyes raked Isabel from the feet up. "She's your mom?" He said in utter disbelief.

"Yup!" I said with cheer. I glanced at Isabel and she smirked at me, playing along with our little role game. I covered my mouth with one hand as Brandon stared at her dumbly. It wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking. She was very much an attractive "single mother," almost unreasonably beautiful. Either that, or the fact we looked nothing alike.

"Be careful where your eyes linger, young man," Isabel said curtly when Brandon's eyes trailed below the neck. He sputtered, cheeks growing as red as a freshly picked apple. "I suggest you leave us be, now," Isabel said silkily, meeting the boy's eyes intensely.

Brandon stared at her as if he were stuck in a trance. "I should leave now," he said monotonously. He turned then, and walked briskly out of the store, not looking back once.

I looked up at Isabel and she was smirking with satisfaction. "How did you do that?" I inquired. "He wouldn't leave me alone until you came."

Isabel chuckled and patted my cheek. "An old trick, my dear," she told me. "Perhaps, I will show you one day, but for now lets go home before it gets too late."

"Okay," I said and followed her to the counter so she could pay for the outfits I picked out. After that, we were on our way back home.

The drive didn't take long and I was so elated when we pulled into the driveway, and not only because we came in through the front door with arm loads of clothes, but because I could see Godric again. All of the lights were still on in the house, so I knew he was probably waiting for me.

He was sitting on the sofa when I came into the living room, staring vacantly on the floor, hands interlaced over his lap. Stan was sitting on the love seat opposite of him, looking rather bored and uninterested. I set down the bags I was carrying and jogged to my favorite person.

"Godric!" I said with joy. My excitement scale went from zero to eighty.

His head snapped up in my direction, eyes brightening at the sound of my voice. I climbed onto the couch, and nestled myself beside him, throwing my thin legs over his. His hand clasped around my own securely, stroking the skin with his thumb in small circles.

I could see Stan rolling his eyes from my peripheral vision. He still hadn't warmed up to me yet, which I found to be rather funny because I was beginning to feel fondness for him, despite his meanness.

"Did you have a nice time, little one?" Godric asked me.

I nodded. "I got a lot of new stuff. It was a lot of fun. This one boy believed me when I told him Isabel was my mom." I added with a giggle. Godric's grasp on me tightened and like clockwork, Isabel appeared in front of us. She seemed worried about something.

"A boy?" Godric repeated, dropping his voice to a lower register, no longer amicable. "You met a boy?"

"Yeah, he liked the clothes I tried on. He was kind of nice, but...I don't know. He gave me a funny feeling."

A feeling of uneasiness swelled up inside of me as I watched Godric's eyes slowly dissolve into a slick black shading. His jaw flexed and I knew immediately that he was not happy by this news.

"Nothing happened, Sheriff," Isabel added to defuse the subject. "He did not touch her. I made sure of it."

Godric turned his attention over at Isabel, and the same dark look stayed behind his eyes. "I trust you won't make the same mistake as to let her wander off by herself?"

"Yes, Sheriff."

"Good. Now leave us for a moment."

Isabel gave him an apologetic nod then left us alone, followed by Stan. I sat up straighter and laid my hand against Godric's smooth cheek, turning his face back down to me.

"Please don't be mad at Isabel," I said sadly. "I'm the one who talked to him. I'm sorry, I won't do it again! I promise."

Godric gently stroked my hair, his tender touch relaxing my nerves. Peace was gradually coming back to his eyes again. "I know you won't," he said and rested his chin on top of my head. I leaned my cheek to his chest, my nose brushing against the thin cotton material of his shirt.

For the past few months, I developed the habit of falling asleep in his lap and only in his lap, which resulted in him having to carry me to my room night after night. If I tried to fall asleep anywhere else, I'd just lie awake.

Godric's fingers ran through my hair. "Sleep now, little one. You need much rest."

"Why do you call me_ little one_?" I asked, befuddled, ignoring his initial statement. I really wasn't that short anymore.

"You are little," he said simply.

"I'm not that little," I said defiantly, and lifted my face up to his. "Maybe you're just too big."

"Maybe you're too little," Godric said and his hands sneaked down to my waist, tickling around my ribcage through the material of my dress. I giggled and tried to swat his hands away but his arm coiled around my waist, pinning me close to him so I couldn't escape. He was so strong. At first glance, you wouldn't think he would be so.

I laughed and laughed, thrashing my legs, and pushing at his chest but the tickle torture went on for minutes.

He stopped when I gave up trying to escape and just sat me on his lap, smoothing my hair down. I rested my cheek to his shoulder and closed my eyes, feeling content and loved.

I yawned hugely, and snuggled against his chest as if he were my bird's nest. "Godric," I said sleepily. "You're the best friend I ever had," I declared then lifted my head up to peck his cheek. "I hope you keep me forever."

**{O}**

One day, I came into the kitchen for a drink of water and saw Stan leaning against the counter, chugging down his usual beverage of choice. "Hi, Stan," I greeted him cheerfully.

He ignored me and took another gulp from the bottle, some of the dark red liquid leaking from the spigot and dribbling down his chin slowly. I stopped and stared for a moment, entranced by the way the juice stained his tanned skin. It oddly resembled the consistency of...

"What are you lookin' at?" Stan's agitated voice snapped at me.

I blinked once and looked up into his glaring eyes. He wiped his chin with the sleeve of his shirt, but his skin was still painted a pinkish hue from the drink.

"Oh, nothing," I said and ducked my head as I poured myself a glass of cold water. I heard Stan mumble something incoherent under his breathe but I did not catch what it was.

I didn't know why he hated me so much. I once asked Isabel why he was like that and all she said was that I should pay him no mind because he was an "insufferable lout." I didn't know what that meant, but I didn't think it was a good thing.

I wanted Stan to like me, but I didn't know how to get on his good side. He barely had any toleration for me, that much was clear. Maybe it was because whenever Godric was away from the house and Isabel went along with him, Stan was the one who had to stay behind and watch over me. I tried to behave myself while around him, hoping that I could eventually thaw that icy side he harbored for me.

But I didn't. In fact, I think I hardened it more than anything else. I don't think he never got over that Cowboy comment. It wasn't my fault._ He_ was the one who chose to dress that way.

I took a sip from my water, and sat quietly at the table. I swung my legs back and forth, hearing the popping of another bottle cap opening as Stan started his second drink. He must've really liked juice. More than me and I liked it a whole lot.

I looked up at him and asked tentatively, "Can I try some of your juice?"

He pondered my request for a moment, the bottle tightening in his hand for a second and by the expression on his face, I thought he was going to refuse. Which was somewhat understandable. I wasn't allowed to have any after all and till that day, I never knew why.

But instead, Stan grinned and nodded. "Yeah, sure. But you can't tell anybody, alright?" I nodded and slid off the chair when he beckoned me forward, smiling widely at his change of heart.

"I mean it," he grumbled, eyes narrowing at my silence. "No telling Godric, or Isabel," he paused for a second. "Especially Godric."

"No telling," I repeated. "I promise." He held down the bottle to me and I grabbed it carefully. It was heavy and the dark substance sloshed around inside. I held the opening under my nose and took a whiff, cringing a little when iron and rust filled my senses. What kind of juice is this? I thought. It wasn't as sweet smelling as apples or oranges. Maybe it was wine?

"Drink up, kid," Stan encouraged when I hesitated. I glanced up at his imposing figure then down at his beverage. Slowly, I raised it to my lips and tilted it up a bit to let it flow down into my mouth.

It poured out quicker than I thought, and before I knew it, my mouth was overflowing. My taste buds started to tingle. The thick, red liquid filled my mouth with a sickly metallic and sour flavor. It made my tongue feel heavy, and I could feel it seeping in between my small teeth. I blinked once, in a daze, and my stomach began to churn with uneasiness.

Stan cackled lowly. "Tastes good, doesn't it?" He asked me with a smirk. A dark glaze came over his eyes and before anything could register fully, the bottle fell from my hand and shattered to the floor.

I realized what it was, what I had just consumed.

Blood.

Human blood.

I looked down at the white floor, the pieces of glass smashed into tiny bits with the blood spilled across the tiles. Some droplets ended up on my feet and legs. I couldn't move. My hands started to shake and my knees buckled.

"What's the matter, sport?" Stan asked. His voice sounded very muffled to me, the Texan accent very faded. "Didn't you like it?"

I didn't what to say. I didn't know what to do. My chest became tight, as if my ribcage were about to collapse inside of me. My eyes began to water and I covered my mouth with one hand. I didn't want to cry, especially in front of Stan. He seemed to be enjoying the sight of my shocked state, grinning and chuckling like I was just let in on a long kept secret.

A muffled cry escaped past my lips and I started to feel claustrophobic. I had to get out of that room. I just wanted to run straight to my room and scrub all the blood off of my skin until it was red and raw.

I wanted to run into Godric's arms and have him hold me until my trauma was over and forgotten with but I couldn't. He would be angry if he knew what I did and I didn't want him mad at me. It killed me inside whenever he was upset.

I loved him so much.

"Maddie?" A voice called from somewhere in the house. It was Isabel and she sounded worried. She must've heard the crash and came to investigate. Stan immediately perked up and panic twisted his features momentarily, which looked odd to me because I never saw him lose his cool like that. He moved away from the counter but froze when two shapes appeared in the doorway. It was Godric and Isabel.

I stared at Godric without saying a word, feeling a little better by his comforting presence, but a chill shrouded down my spine by the look in his eye. He studied my paralyzed form silently, glancing down briefly to take in all the blood that had sprayed everywhere. Isabel was glaring at Stan, both hands planted firmly on her hips.

"What have you done?" Godric demanded. His voice wasn't the amiable tone I was used to hearing. It was cold, ancient; he was furious.

Stan struggled to find the words. "She...she wanted to try some," he said unevenly. "Look, I didn't mean any harm. A little blood won't hurt her."

"Are you mad?" Isabel exclaimed, her feisty Spanish accent grower thicker and harder. "What were you thinking?"

Stan growled under his breath. "Did you think she wouldn't find out eventually? It's about damn time the kid knows what we really are."

"We all agreed to tell her when the time was right. She's too young for this," Isabel said heatedly.

Stan ignored her and his eyes flickered to Godric. "Sheriff, I-" He began to plea but his explanation was cut short.

"**_Quiet_**," Godric commanded. His voice was strong, like thunder, and the tight clenching of his jaw was unnerving. I thought he was about to pick up his house mate and throw him across the room like a rag doll, but to my surprise, he did not move a single inch. I don't think he wanted to hurt his friend.

"Isabel," he said through gritted teeth. "Get him out of here."

Isabel flew to Stan's side, seizing him by the collar of his shirt, and he resisted at first but Isabel managed to overpower him and haul him out of the room. They disappeared past us, moving some place where I couldn't hear them, and my eyes felt dry. I could feel the blood slosh around inside of me, churning stomach and making me sick. My mouth tasted bitter.

I did not look at Godric but I could feel his eyes on me.

"Maddie," he said very gently and took a step forward, which I responded by backing away. I couldn't face him. I couldn't be around him. Not right now.

I needed time alone.

So I ran right past him, holding back the tears that threatened to brim over. I thought I heard his voice calling after me but blocked it out and sprinted up the stairs to my room. I retreated inside, slammed the door shut, then snatched Lily from my bedside table, and dived under my comforter. I wrapped myself up in blankets until I was just one big bundle of sheets. It made me feel protected, like I was divided from the rest of the world.

I closed my eyes tightly but I couldn't ignore the sour taste in my mouth. The blood I drank left a funny coating on the surface of my tongue. I wanted to throw it all up, shove my fingers down my throat until my stomach was drained and clean. I felt tainted. I was traumatized.

I didn't know if I could trust any of them anymore...

I didn't even want to live there anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, guys, so I finally made a choice about whether to let Godric live or not, but I'm going to keep it under wraps until I reveal it in the future chapter. ****All I can say is that you're going to be satisfied with the way I'm going to handle it. :D**

**So what do you think of this so far? Did you like it? I'd love to your thoughts! :)**

**Also, I need everyone's help about which path to take regarding a future event. As you can see from the story summary, Maddie doesn't stay with Godric for the rest of her life. I've planned out some scenes that go with either the Pre-Fellowship of the Sun or Post-Fellowship of the Sun/Pre-Rooftop scenes. I just can't decide on which one to go with. So, let me know which one you'd like to see the most? It would help me out a lot. :D**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.  
**

***Sorry if there's any typos. I really need to stop typing so fast, haha.***


End file.
